Continuous delivery and continuous integration of application software can be a difficult and time consuming process. Coordinating with a plurality of users and using multiple applications for integrating and deploying the application software decreases the efficiency and consumes more amount of time. Thus, there exists a need for a system which integrates and deploys the application software efficiently.